


Only Optimistic for You

by ravenclawkohai



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkohai/pseuds/ravenclawkohai
Summary: Sephiroth and Cloud get into an argument, but resolve their issues in the end.Prompt: "I never meant to fall in love with you."





	

               Sephiroth and Cloud were, by no means, the perfect couple. A relationship between two people with such abysmal social skills was never quite easy. That was not to say, however, that their relationship was rocky. They simply had more than their fair share of misunderstandings. But they were getting better—really, they were. It was just a bit of an uphill battle, if they were honest with themselves. Their honest to goodness “fights” could be counted on one hand.

               That they were rare, unfortunately, did not mean they weren’t brutal.

               Sephiroth was terribly cold in his anger, while Cloud burned so, so hot with his own. Cloud snapped and snarled and yelled, Sephiroth countering in an even tone or a whisper that somehow hurt more than if he had raised his voice as well. Sephiroth was not above using his superior size and intimidating air, but it rolled off Cloud like water, the blond leaning up into Sephiroth’s space when Sephiroth loomed down over him.

               “What I’m _saying_ , is that you had no right to do that!” Cloud snapped. “I never asked you to!”

               “Cloud,” Sephiroth said, condescending, as if speaking to a child who was deliberately ignoring his point. “The missions you were being assigned were ridiculous and out of line. You’re a trooper—those should have gone to a SOLDIER, in some cases to a Second at the least. Your CO is trying to give you missions that you will fail so he can punish you. I told you back-talking him would cause trouble.”

               “You don’t know that! I could have handled those missions, he’s done nothing to even suggest that he’s still mad at me! You’re being overprotective.”

               “I’m being realistic. You’re blinded by your hopes for promotion to see that you’re being set up.”

               “You’re paranoid.”

               “Your CO is known to be petty, unforgiving, and willing to play the system.”

               “You just don’t trust me to succeed. You don’t think I can do it.”

               “It has nothing to do with my faith in you. You know I think you’re an exemplary trooper. You’re the finest in your squad, anyone with eyes can see that.”

               “Then why do you keep reassigning me!”

               “Because those missions are deadly to anyone unenhanced.”

               “Just admit that you don’t think I can do it.”

               As they spoke, they leaned closer to each other, Sephiroth bending at the waist, Cloud’s weight as forward on his toes as it would go, his face upturned, but twisted in anger. Cloud’s hands were balled into fists at his side, arms pin straight, shoulders tight at his ears. Sephiroth, in comparison, was loose, though Cloud knew him well enough to see he was still stressed as well. Parade rest was a comfort for him, a second nature stance that was instinctual in times of stress. His hair spilled over one shoulder, hands loosely held behind his back, weight planted evenly between his two feet.

               Yet he suddenly leaned back, pulling himself up to his full height to look coldly down at Cloud.

               “I don’t think you can do it.”

               Cloud looked as if he was slapped. Then the anger returned, the blood rising, spreading red up his neck and to his cheeks, but this time accompanied by hurt, by betrayal. He stepped forward, invading Sephiroth’s space, and shoved him. Sephiroth took one step backward obligingly, but they both knew the push didn’t knock him off balance. Nevertheless, Cloud followed, keeping firmly in Sephiroth’s space.

               “You bastard. You complete and utter _ass_.”

               Cloud went to shove him again, but this time, Sephiroth grabbed his wrists lightly.

               “You misunderstand me, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, that icy distance easing. If Cloud didn’t know better, he’d say his tone was almost pleading. “That isn’t a reflection on your capabilities.”

               “The hell it isn’t!”

               “You aren’t _listening_ to me.”

               “Oh I hear you, loud and clear,” Cloud said, tone outright acidic. He took a mocking air to his tone, clearly impersonating Sephiroth in the most unflattering way he could. “’I’m the Great General, look at me, condescending to date such a lowly, pathetic trooper who can’t fight his own battles, I always know best and won’t listen to what my _partner_ wants.’”

               Frustration finally formed on Sephiroth’s face in the form of a wrinkle between his brows.

               “That’s _not_ what I mean.”

               “That’s what you’re doing!”

               “I am _not_.”

               In the way of most intense arguments, it had ceased being about the matter at hand. It was about Cloud’s hurt and the primal need to make sure that Sephiroth suffered with him. Neither wished unhappiness on the other, but this had devolved into instincts, into the burning need to hurt who had hurt him.

               “You never trust me! You do nothing but coddle me and keep me on a short leash, you never listen to what _I_ want for my life!”

               “I’m trying to keep you safe and alive, Cloud, don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same for me.”

               “Not this way! I want you to live your life and do what makes you happy and proud of yourself!”

               “You can’t do either of those things when you’re maimed or dead.” Sephiroth’s words were coming shorter as his frustration rose.

               “You don’t know I won’t be safe!”

               “I do!”

               “You _don’t_! You’re just being controlling!”

               “I am trying to do what is best.”

               “You don’t get to decide what is best for _me_.”

               “I am trying to _help_.”

               “Well you’re not!” Cloud let out an angry, bitter little laugh. “How can you stand to be in a relationship with someone so _beneath_ you, _General_?”

               Sephiroth was not a man who routinely lost his temper. He thought before he spoke, always. He was careful and precise and always said what he meant, even if his bluntness sometimes hurt feelings. But his mouth _never_ ran away from him, blurting out things he didn’t intend to share. But the anger, the frustration, the need to make his point to someone who just wasn’t listening.”

               “I never meant to fall in love with you!”

               Sephiroth and Cloud both stopped in their tracks. Sephiroth pulled himself upright, eyebrows raised in alarm. Cloud’s jaw had dropped.

               The moment hung.

               Cloud’s fire was thoroughly doused. The red fell from his face, leaving him pale, a trembling, hopeful sort of uncertainty filling its place.

               “You… you _love_ me? _Me_?”

               “Cloud… I….”

               “Do you love me, Sephiroth?”

               “I didn’t mean to… I overstepped, I didn’t—”

               “Do you?”

               Sephiroth winced. A grimace painted over his face. He had sworn long ago to never make himself vulnerable. He had sure blown that promise with this. His fingers trembled, and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes.

               “Yes.”

               He couldn’t bear to watch Cloud’s face. His feelings were unrequited, he knew that, he _knew_ it, that was why he had decided to keep his feelings to himself. Cloud cared for him, certainly, but this was far more than the blond had signed up for. He hadn’t wanted to push his feelings onto him, yet here they were.

               He hadn’t expected gentle fingers to cup his face and pull him down for a tender kiss.

               Sephiroth and Cloud both opened their eyes at the same time as they pulled away. Cloud ran his hand up and smoothed the hair from Sephiroth’s face with a smile.

               “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

               “I… I don’t expect you to return the sentiment, I didn’t want to put you in an uncomfortable position.”

               Cloud pressed his forehead to Sephiroth’s, eyes slipping closed again.

               “I love you too, Sephiroth,” he answered quietly. “Even if you are infuriating and nosy and overprotective.”

               He would have frowned, but he was too busy looking at Cloud with surprise and awe.

               “You… love me?”

               “That’s what I said.”

               “You love me.” It was whispered in amazement. Cloud breathed a little laugh.

               “Yes.”

               It was Sephiroth’s turn to take hold of Cloud’s face and pull him in for a kiss, though this was longer, sweeter in the air of their revelations.

               When they pulled away, Cloud said, “Don’t think this means you’re off the hook for those missions.”

               Sephiroth did frown this time.

               “It isn’t a reflection on your abilities, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, speaking fast, hoping to explain himself before Cloud could get angry and interrupt again. “It just a matter of enhancement. No one unenhanced would survive those missions unscathed. It’s a general impossibility, not an impossibility for _you_.”

               Cloud paused, then sighed. He looked down, scowling, and rubbed his neck in a nervous tic he had picked up from Zack.

               “You’d probably know, wouldn’t you.”

               “It’s my job to know, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, tone gentle. He only just dared to reach out and take Cloud’s hand in his. The blond laced their fingers together.

               “I’m sorry,” Cloud finally admitted, deflated. “I just… I guess I’m insecure. I just can’t keep up with you and Zack.”

               “You will,” Sephiroth said, with such certainty that Cloud looked up in surprise. “You’ll pass the SOLDIER exam this time—with the additional training you’ve been doing, you’ll pass the physical exam, and that was the only thing holding you back. It’s only a matter of time. Please, be patient with yourself, don’t hurt yourself because you’re in a rush.”

               Cloud gave a sheepish smile.

               “I really am, you know—sorry, that is. I was out of line, my temper got the best of me.”

               Sephiroth gave a small smile in return.

               “I appreciate the sentiment,” he admitted. “But perhaps it was for the best—it did pull the truth out of me.”

               “Look at you, when did you turn into an optimist?” Cloud teased. Sephiroth squeezed his hand.

               “Only when it comes to you.”


End file.
